Netting is often prepared either by knitting, weaving, or extrusion. Knitted netting typically comprises a plurality of threads oriented in a first direction and being essentially equal spaced from one another, and having wefts oriented in a second direction which is perpendicular to the first direction, the threads and wefts being interlocked and secured. Nets may be prepared by a Raschel knitting method, a process in which the threads are attached to knitting elements that comprise two needles and knock-over comb bars positioned opposite to one another, and comprising ground guide bars, pattern guide bars and stitch comb bars. An example of such a knitted net is described in European Patent No. 0 723 606, to Fryszer, et al., incorporated herein by reference.
Knitted netting has a variety of end use applications, including but not limited to hay bale wrap, cargo wrap, netted bags, and drainage nets. Raschel knitted nets have been used for round hay bale wrapping as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,439 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,789, both hereby incorporated by reference. Twines and films have also been used to tie up hay bales; however the twine usually cuts in the bale and doesn't provide ample support to keep the bale tidy and neat. Further, the twining of the rolled bales with the binding yarn is relatively time-consuming and requires substantial manual labor. Film covers don't allow the rolled bale enough air circulation, which lead to the growth of mold and eventually rotting. The Raschel knitted net doesn't cut into the hay bale and allows ample amount of air to circulate through the bale. Although Raschel knitted netting has several advantages over twine and plastic film, the netting tends to shrink in overall width when pulled lengthwise. Due to the shrinkage in the width, the outer most edges of the hay bale are left exposed, which can cause the bale to become disheveled during pick-up and transport.
There is an unmet need for a net that will provide maximum coverage to a rounded bale maintaining the rolled bale compact shape during pick-up and transport, as well as during storage.